narutoraidpagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakura Rei
| classification = * * }} ** ** }} Rei Bakura (獏良 霊, Gabe N '') is a kunoichi (literally translates to "likes to play Uno solo") from Amegakure and possess Hounto ni Cashu, the Baka Nihao inherited originally by her ancestor who married to a Bakura. She gained the monicker '''Galo Sengen' (嵐の天使, Galo no Sengen, Sutorumo Angeru, Stormin' Nigga) because she possesses incredible talent of Hounto ni cashu which is comparable to Bakura Goro. She is a Queen-level Swordsman, whatever the hell that means, with the Regalia Sword, Clarent. She is also blacklisted, even though she is white, as a S-Rank Criminal after she joined Jūnigatsu as the Sixth Gatsu and become the owner of Junes, Month Store. Appearance Rei has a cute, long, horse face with a pair of eyes, one olive green and one cyan, but she uses contact lenses, so they look the same. Although she has a lovely appearance by alien standards, she prefers to show cold appearance because she feel this make her stronger and cooler. She is quite charismatic, though at the same time creates anxious feeling to others because of her cold appearance. She has long and tidy blonde hair which is the trademark of Bakura who possess Storm Release also known as Royal Bakura or Waifu plungers. When she is out for mission, she will wear her uniform which consists of a slightly curved back, no skirt, no gauntlets and iron socks with her hair tied in ponytail style. Besides, she is always seen holding her Regalia weapon, if you know what I mean ;). Personality She is cheerful, warm, shy and caring female teenager. Also, somewhat of a slut. She likes to sing and fight, which is quite weird hobby for a female. I mean, who the hell sings? Nevertheless, her fighting skill is far more super special awesome better than other boys'. She proved it by defeating every siblings of Yuri who possess Galo Sengen as well (Translator's Note: "Defeat" means "Rape"). Background -The Heart- Abilities Hounto ni Cashu She is an expert user of Hounto ni Cashu, as shown she almost defeated Yuri, the Galo Sengen master in a fight. Normally, she will only use Hounto ni Cashu when she is out of tricks or in crisis because she knos the Ochinchin consumes more chakra when compared to the basic technique. She is acknowledged by Yuri himself as Bakura Prodigy after she succeeded in mastering the ultimate Lightning Release technique, Raijìn, though Yuri already mastered the technique earlier than her and in her. Gorojutsu She has plenty experiences in swordplay and owns a Regalia Sword: her ochinchin. She defeated many swordsman during the path of her reign. Her swordplay combined with Hounto ni Cashu is almost fatal to anyone who touches it. The strength alone could split various of hard mineral apart, even more disastrous and destructive than Bakura Aikawa, though overall her Gorojutsu is weaker than him. Her swordplay is based on Storm Lane and she earned the Royal Swordsman title, Queen, within a week during the reign. Quotes *(To Yuri) "The god of lightning, hear my call. And please do it quick, because I have little cash. Raiton: Raijìn !" Stats Trivia *"Rei" (霊) means autism and "Bakura" (獏良) means rape. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Rei wishes to have consensual intercourse with Yuri. **Rei's favorite hobby is buying apple products **Rei's favorite dish is quadruple mclarge extra onion and cheese burger Credits *©Art of Rei : Graham Bach von Liechestein der Uberstellung Flugzeugwaffer from Don't Stay Alone *©Bakura Rei article is written by Bakura Yuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright © 2012 by Kenny-tan :3)